


Corner of the Oak Street

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dreams vs. Reality, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Moving, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schlatt and Tubbo and CaptainPuffy are siblings, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Visions in dreams, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, idk man what to tag, kinda planning hurt no comfort but, knowing me i probably will give into family fluff, theyre neighbours your honor, this is kind of a vent fic without really dark tones, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: " But mom! My ball just bounced there- i'll just quickly go and get it! " the child just yelled, his height was below his mother's hips. He also didn't seem any older than 8." We'll just get you a new one. I don't wanna bother with here. " his mother said, forcibly dragging the kid away.Maybe this street was worse than what he thought to be.Or,Tubbo, Puffy and Schlatt (siblings) move to the infamous Oak Street by a request of their parents.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Pilot, moving in

A childs bouncy ball catched the corner of Tubbo's eyes as he was getting his boxes from the car.. He was going to get it, and try to find the child that threw it, but an adult and a childs yelling caught his attention.

" Don't go near there. " Mother dragged back the child from crossing the road, to stop him from entering the dead-end with those four houses. 

" But mom! My ball just bounced there- i'll just quickly go and get it! " the child just yelled, his height was below his mother's hips. He also didn't seem any older than 8. 

" We'll just get you a new one. I don't wanna bother with here. " his mother said, forcibly dragging the kid away. 

Maybe this street was worse than what he thought to be. 

𝟮 𝘄𝗲𝗲𝗸𝘀, 𝟰 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝟱 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗼. 

" -AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?? OH MY GOD. " Tubbo yelled, across dinner table. Both Schlatt and Puffy seemed, shaken. 

" Tubbo! Remember, manners. We couldn't tell you because we were afraid of, this reaction. " Puffy sighed. " It's a great school! I'm sure mom and dad will be happy to know we're going. Plus, our cousins are literally the next house! "

" 2 weeks before is not a good time to tell me i'm moving to hours away, though. " he said, crossed his arms. He looked as he lost his appetite. 

" Look, Tubbo," Schlatt just sighed, pushing his plate away. " Some things are just, sudden in life. Alright? Not everything goes according to plan. Moving there with next to your cousins, not something i planned, but mom and dad got us this home and they're looking out for us. You can like get into a great college and fuck off from there later if you hate it so much, but until then, just focus on your studies. Maybe make friends, man. " 

" What Schlatt is tryna to say is, " Puffy said, regaining all the stares and attention, " try to be happy over there. We can't do much about moving, we can move away after the school. But for now, you gotta deal with it like rest of us. At least we're tryna to be optimist. "

" I'm not, i'm a realist." Schlatt said, winning a glare from Puffy. 

" .. Still better than pessimist. Your turn for dishes, by the way. " she said, mockingly tone to Schlatt.

" Fuck, fine. You got 2 minutes to finish your food or else you'll get the dishes! " he said, looking at Tubbo, who suddenly started eating again, very fastly. " Wow, he really hates chores. We should give him more" Schlatt added, looking like about to laugh. 

𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁

"- Tubbo!" Ranboo yelled, Tubbo was still looking at the ball by the time he caught his attention. " You arrived and did not bother to tell me? " he said, hugging Tubbo tightly enough to break his ribs for a second and letting him go. 

" It's like 2pm, Ranboo. I'm still moving my stuff so, besides we've been here for 4 hours and we're like right next to your house, did you not notice the big truck that was- You just woke up didn't you?" Tubbo said, looking like whatever Ranboo has as defense he's going to laugh.

" Well- Anyways! Niki is not home, she is with the neighbours. " 

" Oh? Which one? " 

" That one " Ranboo said pointing at the house that's like right in front of Tubbo's one across the street. 

" Why? She meetin w someone i know? " 

" No, she has this friend. They met in school i think, she talks nicely of him. His brothers are also nice. I think his father is coming to visit today. Ooh, maybe invite them over? I think Puffy will love the idea! " Ranboo added, looking slightly happier. 

Tubbo was tired. He just wanted to move boxes, but also wanted to learn about why that mother has dragged that child away. He also wanted to look around, like the forest right next to them, but he really was just so tired.

" Yea yea, i'll tell her later. I kinda wanna sleep now. The whole ride was a little uncomfy, i'd like to sleep a little. " he said, looking down at the ball he's holding, and holding it to Ranboo. " Have this. " 

" Yea, you go sleep- And, uh, thanks! I'll see you later. " he said, waving goodbye as he walked backward until he was out of Tubbo's sight. 

Tubbo just sighed, Ranboo is really nice, a little too lively for now, though. He picked the box up again, walking back inside this house. This is where he was supposed to call home, right? 

At least he added his friends on internet. He said his goodbyes, but that doesn't mean he will be cutting connections with them. 

He just threw himself onto the bed, and fell into a really nice sleep. 

.・。.・゜✭・

" Are you guys ready? " Phil yelled towards upstairs, which he received tons of grunts from. 

" WHAT DO WE GOTTA BE READY FOR??" Tommy yelled back. 

" We're having our neighbours for dinner! " Phil yelled back. Niki and Wilbur were sitting near him in living room, they were just whispering and laughing. 

" WE'RE GOING TO EAT THE NEIGHBOURS POG " Techno yelled, receiving a laugh from Tommy. 

" GET READY AND BE NICE BOYS " Phil added, walking over to kitchen. 

" Does your cousins even know they're gonna come? You had the idea but- " Wilbur cut his own sentence by shrugging. 

" Yea! Puffy read and replied with this. " Niki smiled, pulling her phone out to show texts. 

𝙉𝙞𝙝𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙪 :𝘿  
They said they'd love to meet you guys! Phil's visiting for an evening only so is tonight for dinner alright?

𝘾𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙋𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙮  
Free food pog!!  
Also yea! I was going to order pizza but homemade food sounds a lot better.  
It is homemade right?;;

Wilbur just snorted at the text, and opened the tv. Until the neighbours arrive, it was a time spender. Niki and Ranboo were both nice and thoughtful and really fun, their cousins can't be too different. What are they going to be, drug dealers? 

𝗔𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝟰𝟱 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿;

" Oh my god. He is totally a drug dealer. " Wilbur whispered to Niki, about Schlatt which received a both glare and a "ok that was a little funny" face from. 

Sleepy boys were in casual clothes, which was weird since their guests were dressed very, fancy. They were all in suits. I mean, hanging from their pyjamas were a hard task so.. At least. 

" I knew it! They're dressed normal, why did we have to be so formal? " Tubbo said, whispering to Puffy as Schlatt was getting greeted by their neighbours.

" I, don't have an excuse. Blame Schlatt, he's the one that likes suits. " Puffy whispered back. 

" Welcome to the oak street! " Phil said as Tommy muttered an action movie opening song for the "grand greeting".

" Please don't escape immediately! " Techno muttered, he didn't mean to be loud enough for everyone to hear but they all did anyways. Phil just sighed and laughed. 

As they were entering, Schlatt turned to his siblings to whisper, " They all seem like mentally unstable psychopathic lunatics. " and gave a smile, " If i didn't before, i 𝙙𝙤 feel very welcomed now. " 

They entered, closing the door behind.


	2. Once, Niki had a dream. Or twice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki has a great Dream, set before arrival of our goat siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might delete this chapter to make the book family fluff
> 
> Decided to turn this into a vent fic with spice of questioning reality. Enjoy. Will return to family time when Niki&Ranboo's state mind chapters are done.

" My cousins are going to come over! " Niki said, walking right into house of Watson boys. " Also, hi Techno. " she said, while Techno didn't even look back at her, buried in his computer. " Hello Niki. " he did add before focusing back, and that was enough for Niki.

She walked straight into Wil's room, to see he was not around at all. Was he outside? Wouldn't he had told him? Wouldn't she see him? Of course, they are just friends. But ever since Minx had changed schools, fyi she was warned for either changing or getting expelled for the school fights she had caused so her parents had her changed, and being so busy with other things Niki had to distance herself from school. And since Wil was the closest neighbour, and he was very funny, she became friends with him of course! But now that her cousins are coming over, she doesn't have to always be around Wil, right? I mean, he probably is starting to think she is clingy anyways. Who would want that?

" Oh, Niki, you're home? When'd you arrive? " Wil said, which helped Niki to snap out of her thoughts. She immidiately smiled and said in an excited voice, one that's close to yelling. " My cousins are coming over! "

:

It has been a while since she went to the hospital. She was dropping off Ranboo to the hospital lately, and the therapy caught her eyes. Again and again, that big sign, it was like her mind was saying she needed therapy, was she right to be doubtful? She went in through the big brown door, the lady was nice, she had long tied brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked quite old, and the red lipstick she had on was so obvious. She looked kind. She had talked about everything she was considering to talk about to someone, anyone really. 

The lady responded with the exact solutions she had needed. To her daily life, to her bad habits, to her fear of feeling clingy..

It was towards the end of the session, when she had realised that nothing the therapist saying was understandable. Did the therapist even talked so far? She did! How else would've she answered to her questions? 

What was her questions really? She stared around, to remember what she had said. She looked at the door, it was really calming even though it looked scary as black. When did she even enter the therapy? She looked back at the lady, " I do not regret dyeing my hair. I recommend you to do the same! You'd look good with pink, us blondes just have a way with pretty colours. " she had jokes, looking at into the blue eyes that her therapist had. Her hair was short, but short hair fit well with dyed hair, right? 

" Our session it over. " the therapist said, closing her journal. Or some random book maybe. What was she saying? Niki got distracted by the pretty flower the therapist was holding. The therapist kneeled in front of her, hold her hand out to Niki's mouth, Niki opened her mouth to talk but only her teeth fall out. Doctor stood up and set the teeth on the table. She then walked up to the windows, Niki followed her with her eyes; " Excuse me? " she said, smiling.

" You are excused, miss. Our session is over. " the therapist said closing the curtains, the room getting darker, as Niki felt happier than ever. Even staring at those deep black eyes the therapist had, she felt nice and cozy. " Let's hope you remember this one. Don't forget, you planned your cousins to visit and Wilbur is asking with a help of a lyric by tomorrow. Maybe check up on that Techno, it feels as if something is wrong with him. " 

" Alright. " she said, even though she did feel dizy. The therapists purple lipstick made her look cold but friendly, like an ice giant. Knock knock knock. The giant green door is knocking, on itself or by someone? Does the patient or the doctor look at the door? 

" Now go, it's getting late. " her therapist said.

Go where? She thought, opening her eyes. 

" You're awake! How was the sleep? " Ranboo asked, he was holding his bag. " Sorry, i knocked too much, probaly got you up stressed. " 

" I don't know, i have a headache. " she said, stratching her neck and yawning. " Any dreams? " Ranboo said, leaving the room.

" I think there was an ice giant. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will be longer, i promise. 
> 
> also, any suggestions? :v

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a good idea? Probably not. Is it fun to write it down? Hopefully. 
> 
> Please do let me know if you like this, i am a human being incapable of living without feedback, good or bad.


End file.
